


What's Another Night On Mars

by Zelinxia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, a lot from Yuuri the human, alien!Victor, who is new to Earth and comically learns things about humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: “Where are you from?”The man stops, so Yuuri follows put. He clutches his briefcase tighter and says in a rush, “I’m an alien from above. I was dropped off by my ship”Huh? Alien, really? Yuuri shakes his head, because really, what a strange thing to say. Or rather, how deprecating. “Don’t say that. No one is an alien here.”“Yes alien!” the man in black insists.Yes, someone who looks like him crossing over the borders - through the Great Lakes?? - from Canada does not usually get stopped in the streets and is seen as an “immigrant here to steal our jobs!”Yuuri sighs. “Do you even have a place to stay?”--Victor is an alien sent to live on Earth for a mission. Yuuri, a human and local college students, takes pity on Victor one very late night and lets him stay over. Through Yuuri, Victor learns a lot more about humans, or as his clan calls them, homo sapiens.





	What's Another Night On Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Viktuuri Reversal Big Bang. My paired artist is babyblues-art on tumblr and you can find their complete artworks [here](http://babyblues-art.tumblr.com/post/163399181352/whats-another-night-on-mars-written-by-zelinxia). The anime Tsuritama is one of the inspirations for the story because it also features an adorable alien and the protag has anxiety (social anxiety in Yuki's case).

“My name is Виктор and I am the most beautiful and handsomest lab agent.”

So he says, out loud, to no one. Actually, that’s not true. Correction: he is the most beautiful and handsomest  _ Okaan _ of them  _ all _ . The research directors chose him to spend some time here for this very reason.

Виктор puts on his dashing, foolproof smile for his target, an apparatus that is made of glass and  _ whooshes _ apart whenever his right foot steps close to it.

“And there’s no way I’ll let you squish me to ruins!”

The advanced door opens when he approaches it again. He steps back, and it closes. It shuts so quick – how on  _ Kamose _ is he supposed to pass the borders before the trap activates? Forward, open. Back, close. (If one were to review the security camera footage and bothered to slow it down, they would see a curious man doing this at least fifty times.)

He has no choice. If he wants to survive and make it in to complete his very first mission on Earth, he’ll have to make a run for it. With travel briefcase clutched tightly in his hand, Виктор sprints inside doing his best imitation of his clan’s war cry. The door remains merciless, but it does not crush him. However, there lies another booby trap. The floor! So slippery that his feet lose traction and he trips, landing face down. 

Stars swarm in his dark, hazy vision. Sears of pain run from forehead to the tip of his nose. No bones are broken though.

“Uh, you okay sir?” says a homo sapien.

What is it that they do to say they are fine? Ah yes, he remembers now. He raises a finger in the air.

“Excuse me?!”

Виктор rolls onto his back. The ceiling lights are too bright and have an ugly yellow glare. He shields his eyes with an arm and collects himself. Now that he’s on his feet again, he can see the rows of shelves in the little convenience store. There are lots of packages and boxes, with shiny pictures and words. And among the dizzying displays, he is supposed to pick something. That is his very first mission on Earth. He needs to acclimate to food from here.

None of these look appealing. He ends up in the back corner of the store, where items are displayed behind cold glass doors.Even though he’s dressed up to the nines in the homo sapien fashion rules, he shivers from the chilled air. When he reaches the end of the aisle, he sees a big, tall machine with something inside swirling, around and around. There were six color options, too.

_ Oooh _ , he thinks.  _ This looks amazing _ .

The color blue stands out the most to him, and it reminds him of a staple dish back at home. This will do. He rubs his hands in glee. Now to just figure out how to get it out of the contraption. There’s just so many bits and pieces on it. This must be a really good item if the effort to buy it is rather inefficient. He presses hard on the blue’s circular window.

Five minutes later, Виктор slumps to the floor, and wallows in despair.

* * *

 

It’s three in the morning when Yuuri finally leaves the library, where he had holed himself in in the hopes of making strong progress on his essays. He only has the introduction complete. The due date is midnight the following day, and it must be at least ten pages.

Paper: 1. Yuuri Katsuki: 0

It’s hopeless right now. Anyways, he will have to cram and write hastily last minute, like he always has done since the beginning of college. Everyone always say students should pick up better habits by their third and fourth year. This third year in his spring semester? Nah.

A grumbling noise emits from his stomach. Yuuri holds a hand to it, and remembers that he had not eaten since breakfast. Which is technically yesterday’s morning. Well, there is that 7-11 down the block near the apartments. He might as well drop by and pick up a chili dog.

“Hey Yuuri!” says Daniel, the clerk who works the abysmal overnight shift.  Daniel also goes to Wayne State and was in some of the same general ed classes Yuuri had taken in his first year. He doesn’t consider him a friend; merely an acquaintance who now works odd shifts at this 7-11. A lot of times though, he gets free pop on the house from Daniel. He’s not sure  _ why _ though, but he won’t ever complain.

Yuuri waves back and heads over to the hot food station. At the next turn of the aisle is the slushie machine. There is someone lying on the floor in a crumple around the machine and sobbing - wow is he really that sleep-deprived he’s seeing things? He ignores and takes a chili dog. A loud gasp comes next. He jerks his head back to the slushie machine and does a double take. There  _ is _ someone there. A man who appears older than Yuuri, but definitely not much older, wearing a wrinkled suit, and ashen hair which covers half of his face. The man gawks at him with bright tears over reddened cheeks. Yuuri can tell this man has cried hard, and yet he looks nowhere near a wreck. What on Earth?

“Um,” Yuuri starts, with too many questions now running in his head. What’s he doing crying? Why didn’t Daniel notice something’s up with a customer? Why a suit in the dead of the night in this area? How is he crying majestically?

“Do you need slushie or what?”

The man in the suit stares at him puzzled, then his mouth forms into an “O”. He still doesn’t talk. Yuuri sighs and takes a mega cup from the stack next to the machine. “Which one?”

He mumbles something unintelligible but then points at his own blue eyes. Yuuri then realizes this stranger is reacting the same way as many other strangers have had in the past. Why he makes so many people uncomfortable to the point they grow speechless lies beyond him. But seriously?

“Blue raspberry?” He pulls down the lever. As the blue raspberry slushie fills the mega cup, the stranger gets up and positions himself to watch over Yuuri’s shoulder. He’s too tired to get bothered by his personal space being invaded. Figuring he might not even know what to do next, Yuuri snaps a lid on and leaves the special straw by its side.

“Is this good enough?” 

“Yes.” The man inspects it with awe. “That was very cool.”

How peculiar. “Well, I’m heading out now.”

Yuuri leaves him behind, poking in the spoon/straw combo and tasting it. He skips the condiments bar and greets Daniel at the counter.

“Dude, you just up and helped that guy with his slushie?” he says.

“Uh, yeah.” Yuuri yawns as he fishes for change. “You did know he was in here, right?”

“Actually hard to miss him. He’s...interesting. After he fell on the floor and I asked after him, he gave me the finger. Like, what the hell?”

Daniel taps his fingers on the counter. Yuuri observes the stranger again, who is slurping the slushie with eyes wide open. “Maybe he’s not from the area at all?”

“Maybe, but even so.  _ Hey! _ Can you please come over and pay? Anywhere people come from, they should know to pay in exchange for goods, yes?”

“You don’t have to ask a global studies major…”

The man in black sidles up to the counter, cup in hand and his sleek briefcase in the other. He slams it on the counter and flips the top open. He digs through...papers? Notebooks? Some items Yuuri cannot make out the contents at all. He stops, and puts a finger to his chin in thought.

“I don’t have my allowance,” he whispers.

“Sir,” Daniel says in exasperation. “We can’t let you walk away with a free drink.” (But of course Yuuri is an exception.)

“Um….. Can I pay back after I get allowance?”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri interrupts. He drops down two more bucks after his payment for his chili dog. “Just. I just need to go home now. Night,” he says with a loud yawn. And then he leaves the stranger on his own with Daniel.

The streets were mostly empty with streetlights dimly lighting up the dark roads. Some are still broken, but he’s used to navigating safely. Besides it’s only a ten minute walk down a few blocks home. Yuuri unwraps his chili dog and takes a bite. Lukewarm chili beans and cheese - oh well, that’s what happen when you spend less than how much a slushie is worth.

“Wait!”

Yuuri doesn’t stop. He chews and keeps walking. Footsteps grow louder behind him, and the man with ashen hair dashes in his periphery. He catches his breath as he keeps up with Yuuri, who has by no increased his walking speed. The man still has his cup, but by now it has been emptied.

“I don’t know you, you don’t know me. But you did all that for me?”

Yuuri shrugs. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“But it is! I’m very new here.” 

“I know,” he says with a slight smile. “Where are you from?”

The man stops, so Yuuri follows put. He clutches his briefcase tighter and says in a rush, “I’m an alien from above. I was dropped off by my ship”

Huh? Alien, really? Yuuri shakes his head, because really, what a strange thing to say. Or rather, how deprecating. “Don’t say that. No one is an alien here.” 

“Yes alien!” the man in black insists.

Yes, someone who looks like him crossing over the borders - through the Great Lakes?? - from Canada does not usually get stopped in the streets and is seen as an “immigrant here to steal our jobs!” 

Yuuri sighs. “Do you even have a place to stay?”

“Why actually, no.”

Figures, though Yuuri is not surprised. A Canadian who has arrived by ship in a suit, a briefcase, and with no cash on him. An interesting fellow making his way to the United States. Must have been a bizarre rush to cross the borders by ship, and got through without getting caught. These things should be ringing off alarms, but if there were, Yuuri is too exhausted to listen to them. He just wants to be in bed right now.

“Okay then. You can stay over tonight.”

The man gasps and drops his things. He holds out his arms. Yuuri, on instinct, takes some steps back.

“No hugs,” he says.

He tilts his head with a frown, but he relents and drops his arms. Gathering empty cup and briefcase, he walks again, ahead of Yuuri, who snaps from falling asleep on the sidewalk and catches up to lead them back home.

Neither Phichit nor Ketty are home tonight, so at least he did not have to worry about them both keeping quiet as they enter the apartment in the dead middle of the night. After tossing his trash, he takes the man to his and Phichit’s room. He will let him sleep in his bed while he steals Phichit’s for the night. Simple enough.

He sighs when he flops in bed and stuff his face in Phichit’s spare pillow. “Night,” he mumbles.

With his back turned towards the stranger, Yuuri cannot see he is being curiously admired by him.

“Night,” he repeats.

After sleeping under three hours five days in a row, Yuuri falls in a deep slumber. That night, he dreams of a beautiful blue skinned man with long silver hair and elf-like ears, not knowing that he is literally hosting an alien  _ just like that _ at the moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so I'm doing my best to write out the rest of the big bang fic! Thank you for reading so far.


End file.
